


Changed For Good or Bad

by memadlife



Series: Death Mark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Night, Stares, burrow, death eater's, death mark, dumbledore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Everyone wants to keep harry away from RonBut Ron will take what belongs to him...





	Changed For Good or Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of a series... Let me know what you want me to add

Ron is now home ... I don't know after the fight with the death eaters Ron is kind of change with everyone .. He become angry with Mes weasley and shouting at Ginny or any other members of the house.

Except me and Hermione

He is sleeping in his room it was always our room but something did happened I don't know what but Mrs wesaley said I can't stay with Ron in his room anymore

Ron isn't really happy about this news

I can tell when Ron is looking at me with those longing eyes. It makes my heart go warm.

Ron eyes almost pleadingly saying to me that they aren't doing the right thing. And I believe him

They are keeping us apart like Ron is some kind of threat to me or something. I don't believe any of them. They should no Ron and I are best mates and he will never gonna harm me.and why would he do that

Its painful to see how no body gives us alone time either Ginny or Molly will always be with us like they are keeping eye on us

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't sleep anymore its wired to say but Ron's presence make me clam .sharing almost five years in a same room in Hogwarts. I stop in the door careful so that nobody can see me I heard molly and Ron was shouting at each other about me

I tried to hear them .the door was half close. Ron was saying things like " you can't keep him away from me mum " molly also shouted " stay away from harry. He is our responsibility . " I can also see tears in Ron's eyes it almost shocked me how the look was replaced by a smirk . like Ron just changed his whole personality. That smirk will definitely make Draco malfoy proud. And what Ron said next almost make Harry's heart go numb on his chest " mum harry is mine. Do whatever you want to do but you can't keep harry away from me .HARRY IS MINE " What the hell Ron is talking about . i can feel his lips go dry after saying the words. Ron licks his lips to make them wet. And suddenly i has the craziest idea to lick Ron's lips for him .i also can feel my stomach giving worried sensations. I remember in begaing of his fifth year i was in kind of depression and when i finally come out of that depression i can tell something has changed in my two best friends. Hermione become really protected of Ron and Rons family became over protective of me I must have mad a sound because molly came looking for something which she didn't see of course thanks to my small size but I don't know somehow Ron has known my presence because when molly leave giving Ron the last warning to stay away from me . Ron pulled me in his room and closed the door with his lag and pulled me in a tight hug That thing change Ron was never the type to show affection. Intact Ron used to run away form those kind of things but after the last attack Ron keep showing me those hugs like he is afraid I am going to vanished if he let go of me.its nice that someone care for me that much. But again Ron did always care for me. "Ron" I almost afraid to ask about what I have heard just now. If he get angry on me. "Hmmm...." Ron just muffle in my hair. I tighten my grip on his sweater. I almost can feel Ron smirk in my hair. Ron has become surprisingly tall in the summer. One head taller then me. Ron must have felt my nervousness because he is rubbing his hand on my back now "Why Molly was saying that" I think Ron did not have expect i would say that because Ron pushed me up so that he make eye content with me sudden anger in his eyes not for me but for his own family and warmth that I have always seen in his blue eyes. and a promise to me like saying anybody dare to keep me away from him. I feel my eyes filed with tear . Ron removed my tears with his thumb and kissed my forehead and I feel like Ron is what I need and nobody else. Ron move me from where we were standing and gently lay Me down on the bad and he move in top off me. he is looking at me with those blue eyes ... filled with lust and love. I am breathing slowly and can feel his warmly breath in my face . "Harry... You are everything to me. And nobody can keep us apart. Not even my family. Harry will you choose me over my family" I can see fear in his eyes like he is afraid to hear me like he thinks I will choice his family over him. Like i will ever do that. Ron is the one that has makes me feel like I have have a reason to live. I softly kiss his lips to say my answer. He smile at me. And I can tell he is happy with the answer he got. "harry... if you want me too stop .. just push me away" "noooo..." .I don't know why I said so but he seemed to happy with the answer. and I know why I will never gonna stop him ... because "why?" Ron is whispering in my ear now .hot breath tinkling my ear and Ron's hand is unbuttoning my shirt. "because I ...love.. you" "then nobody will take you away from me. you are mine and I am going to mark you mine now" I couldn't even open my eyes as i can feel my cheeks are flashed. Ron is now kissing my throat. he pined my hands on top of me with one hand and yunk my shirt away... I suddenly feel naked all thought he is only Ron .my Ron yeah MY Ron

suddenly the door open and Ginny was standing there hands on her hips. just like her mother. I thought I liked her. but now I know it was a instant likeness for a girl.

Ginny looked as if she is ready to murder someone

"Ron "

"Ginny.... he is mine. and stay away. I am saying that for your own good"

The power in Ron's voice makes me moan in pleaser.

"Ron if you don't leave now I will call mom dad .and you know you don't want that. "

Ginny Is speaking as if i am not even there.Ron look at me as if asking my permission. I don't want him to leave me. I hold Ron's arm to keep him close to me. I whispered noo. Ron looks like he didn't have any choice but to leave me . 

why his family doing this. why are they keeping Ron away from me.

"Ron. leave its your last warning" 

Ginny is being bitch

I feel like punching Ginny. how dare she. but Ron is moving away from me.I feel cold without Ron's body heat covering me.

"Ron.. why they doing that" I just want him to stay with me. not leave me alone. he is what i want.

tears are failing down my face Ron is leaving me

And I can tell things will never be the same again


End file.
